Easy, Killer
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: Imagine being friends with a croweater and going to a club party with her. She points out to you that one of the members is eye-fucking you the entire night. - Happy X Fem!Reader - Quite a bit of smut ahead, don't read if you do not enjoy please


**Working on posting some of my stuff from my Tumblr onto here, so expect some new SOA one shots from me ;)**

 **I don't own any character's or anything related to SOA ~ A/N**

* * *

"Man, you are one _lucky_ little _bitch_." Skylar remarked with a smirk and a swig of her beer, chuckling when your head snapped in her direction as she adjusted her breasts.

"What are you talking about?" You went to take a sip of your own beer as she adjusted her skirt, hiking it up farther and making you roll your eyes internally at her.

You loved the girl to death, but _god damn_ , was she a _slut_ for these guys...

You'd known her since middle school and shared an apartment together in Charming when college didn't work out for either of you. Of course, she was usually at the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse, looking for a fuck from any of them.

She'd told you one morning, coming home around 10, the harley roaring down the street as she got dropped off. It took a little explaining, but eventually you understood what being a croweater meant; figuring it was better that it was her _hobby_ rather than her _job_...

So long as she was able to financially support herself and pay her half of the rent, you didn't really care... She wasn't _stupid_ ; she always kept condoms on her, was on the pill, and got checked for STD's and STI's constantly.

She moved her eyes from you, to the corner of the bar, signaling you to glance over.

With a tired sigh, you looked over, your eyes searching for what she had picked out so expertly. You saw the table full of bikers, your gaze stopping on a bald man with a toothpick between his teeth.

He rolled it across his tongue as his eyes worked their way along your body, stopping momentarily to appreciate the low neckline of the shirt you had borrowed from Skylar... rather, the shirt she had _forced_ you to wear, specifically because it was _two sizes_ too _small_ and _'made your breasts look amazing'_.

"That's one Daddy I _haven't_ been able to bag." She chuckled, impressed that he was even looking at you the way he was, given his history of staying away from most croweaters. You sniggered, looking to the table as you felt your cheeks flush slightly.

"Fix your top, let the girls out! If _I_ can't get him, you sure as hell should try!" She encouraged, pushing her chest out in example and moving to do it herself when you didn't listen to her.

"Okay, okay!" You chuckled, slapping her hands away from your breasts as you moved the neckline farther down, almost revealing the bra underneath.

You glanced over to him again, looking at him through your eyelashes as you arched your back slightly, feeling the shirt ride up your waist.

His face was stone cold, his jaw set harshly as he rolled the toothpick again, his head moving to one side as he watched you.

" _That_ hot piece of ass, is Happy." Sky informed with a lustful sigh, tilting her head slightly towards you, as if you were in school again, sharing secrets.

"Happy?" You asked, turning to her with a smirk. She cocked a brow to you.

"Look, I don't ask any questions outside of _'You want me to bend over now, or later?'_ okay? Yes; his name is Happy. Happy Lowman." She snapped back sarcastically, a playful smile on her lips. You chuckled at the name, not expecting something so light-hearted for someone like him.

"Of course, most of the people who knew him during his nomad days just refer to him as the _Tacoma Killer_." She added with an unimportant wave of her hand. You stole a quick glance towards him, thinking that better suit his overall vibe.

"I bet he's into some _really_ kinky shit. I could totally picture him slapping his hand print into my ass and grabbing fistfuls of my hair while he pounds into me. Betcha he knows a thing or two about ropes and cuffs." She held her tongue between her teeth, looking over at him and laughing as you slapped her arm, not being able to hold in the laughter working its way up your throat.

"Oh my _god._ Sky, _stop_!" You giggled, resting your head on her shoulder as your stomach went weak.

You both calmed yourselves shortly after, Skylar's eyes still glued to the table in the corner.

"He still looking?" You asked, not wanting to follow her line of sight, but feeling his gaze on you.

"Dude, he's practically fucking you right on this table with his eyes." She replied, earning another slap and causing another small fit of giggles.

"Oh god, I need to take a piss... watch my beer." You chuckled, standing and heading towards the bathroom, weaving around the intertwined bodies in the bar, trying to ignore the sex around you.

* * *

You opened the door to go back to Skylar, throwing the paper towel into the garbage and not paying attention as you opened the door, walking straight into a wall... a wall... wearing leather...?

"Shit, sorry, wasn't paying attention." You apologized, recognizing the patches on the chest of his kutte, and glancing up to see which member you had tried walking through.

His dark eyes stared back down at you as his hand came to his lips to remove the toothpick, leaning closer to you.

Your breath caught in your throat as you recognized him, his eyes tracing the curves of your body hungrily like they were when he was in the corner of the bar.

He pushed the door open behind you, taking a step closer to you and using his free hand to grip your waist, lightly pushing you back into the bathroom. He said nothing as he closed and locked the door behind him, walking closer to you still as your hands instinctively went to his chest.

Your neck stretched towards him as he bent to touch his lips against yours. You were surprised by how gentle he was as his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him as your wrists crossed at the back of his neck. He kissed your bottom lip, lightly grazing his nose along yours as he lightly nibbled on it, one of his hands snaking under your shirt and tracing patterns into your stomach.

You gasped lightly as one of his hands squeezed your ass, pushing your hips into his. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, groaning softly into it as you moved against him again.

He gripped your breast over the thin padding of your bra as he moved down you, his free arm scooping you up and pressing your back against the door as your legs wrapped around him, your arms tightening around him as you let out a small yelp at his sudden action.

"Easy, _Killer_." You murmured without thinking, quickly shutting your mouth when you heard your words as your face heated up, afraid of how he'd react. You heard a chuckle at your neck, his teeth lightly nipping at the sensitive area as he sucked on it, instantly relaxing you. His arm pulled your hips closer to him as he ground into you, his other hand wedging under your bra to tease your breast.

Your hand went to the back of his head as he bit your neck a little harder, growling softly as you gasped, moaning as you tilted your head back into the door. Apparently satisfied with your response, he trailed his tongue down your chest, his hand snaking out of your bra and moving to push your shirt up.

He moved his hands to hook behind your knees as you took the fabric into your hands, pulling it over your head and throwing it behind him as he latched his mouth onto you again.

He held you tight against him as he moved you away from the door, placing you delicately onto the counter of the sink as his hands roamed your body, his teeth tugging at the sensitive area on your throat. Your hands trailed down his chest, and slipped your fingers under his shirt, tracing light patterns into his stomach as he pushed on the small of your back, moving you closer to him.

His lips traced a line up your neck, stopping to ghost your jaw as he growled into your ear in approval when you stroked him through his jeans. His fingers quickly undid the button and zipper of your pants before he set his hands on the counter on either side of your thighs.

"Bend over." His voice was deep and gravely, sending shivers up your spine as his teeth raked roughly along your bottom lip. You slipped off the edge of the counter obediently without a word, your lips nearly touching, you were so close.

You turned slowly, resting your elbows on the counter and quickly glancing into the mirror in front of you. He looked down at your ass hungrily, his hands moving along it and hooking his fingers into the waistband of your jeans to pull them down. A hand went between your thighs, lightly pushing them apart as the other traveled up your torso.

He planted a kiss between your shoulders as he traced a soft line along the length of your panties, his other hand taking your breast and rolling the flesh. Your eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, a hum escaping your lips as his fingers pinched your nipple. The hand at your panties disappeared momentarily, and you were about to open your eyes to find out where it had gone, when it slapped your ass, making an audible smack.

You let out a small yelp, making him chuckle as he slapped it again, this time squeezing it and holding it for a moment before he slid his hand down your thigh. He kissed the back of your neck as he traced your slit over your panties, making you breathe a bit heavier now as he rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at you in the mirror.

He pressed his hips against you as he turned to whisper in your ear, his fingers slipping under the thin fabric, and pushing into your folds.

"Nice an' wet for me _already_?" A deep, rumbly chuckle. "Good girl."

You whimpered as he pulled your nipple harshly, his other hand moving one of its fingers to tease your entrance. A small gasp left you as he wiggled it inside you, his thumb lightly brushing your clit as you moaned.

"Happy..." You breathed, closing your eyes as he moved it back and forth. He growled behind you.

"That's not what you call me, baby girl..." He whispered huskily, suddenly curling his finger up and ripping a moan from you.

You bit your lip as you opened your eyes again, looking at him in the mirror. He was still turned towards you, hunched over you as his teeth teased your right shoulder, his hips pressed against your left thigh.

"What do I call you?" You murmured, his thumb diving deeper into you to better stimulate your clit, forcing your eyes shut again as you sucked in a quick breath.

You felt him smirk against you as he nuzzled into your neck.

"You got it right the first time..." He glanced to you again, watching your reaction as he squeezed your breast and pushed in another finger.

"Killer..!" You moaned as his fingers curled and wiggled, your head hanging and pulling close to your chest as you shuddered.

"Good girl..." He praised again, easing up and slowing his pace as he pumped his fingers inside you. You whimpered lightly as your breathing settled, shifting slightly to try and rub your ass against his crotch. You hear a deep chuckle close to your neck as his lips ran up it to whisper in your ear.

"You want this cock, baby girl?" He hummed, grinding into you and letting you feel how hard he was. You hummed back before responding, looking at him in the mirror.

"Please, _Killer_..." You gasped, moving against him again as he thrust his fingers into you harshly with a smirk.

"I can't hear you, girl." He teased as he gripped your breast, making you stand up and lean into his chest. One of your hands went to the back of his neck as his thumb circled your clit.

"I want your cock, _Killer_..! _Please_!" You moaned, your head tilting back and resting on his shoulder as he grinned at your reflection. Your eyes closed as you whimpered when his hands left you, but they quickly shot open when you heard the ripping of fabric.

Your panties were in shreds by the time you looked into the mirror, the small pieces of them balled up into his hands. You leaned towards the sink now as he threw them to the ground, his hands going to his jeans as you moved your ass a little for him.

He gave it a smack as his fly came down, a smirk spreading across his lips as you bit your bottom lip and wiggled it again, teasing him as he slipped a condom on. He gripped your hip with one hand, pushing your knees apart with one of his as he rubbed himself along your slit.

Your eyes fluttered as he pushed into you, gripping the edges of the counter as you let out a breathy moan, pushing him into you even more as you arched into him. He grunted above you as his hands gripped you a bit harder, reminding you who was in control as he thrust into you.

Your head hung close to your chest as he pounded into you; his pace slow, but his thrusts powerful, knocking your breath from you every time he slammed into you. You moaned as you rocked with him, wishing he would at the very least do something with one of his hands as your skin ached to be touched.

Your head jerked up as he gripped a fistful of your hair, pulling you up and forcing you to straighten your back a little. He bent close to you, his pace quickening as his mouth went to your neck.

" _Killer_..!" You groaned as he sucked and bit on your throat, his grip on your hair tightening. His hand at your hip moved up your stomach to grip your breast, rolling your nipple as he growled into your ear.

You shivered at his touch as you heard him groan, leaning his head on your shoulder as his thrusts grew erratic. His hand slid from your breast, and up to your mouth. You sucked on his fingers happily, moaning as he tugged gently on your hair before sliding his hand down your body.

Your hips jerked as his fingers quickly found your clit, circling it quickly as he pounded his cock deeper into you. The hand in your hair left then, quickly appearing at your thigh as it held it up, opening your legs farther and allowing him easy access to your sweet spot.

" _Killer,_ I-" You groaned as you felt your thighs tighten, the heat in your stomach building as he bit harshly into your neck. He sucked lightly on the area before groaning back to you.

"Come for me, baby girl."

He swore under his breath as you tightened around him, moaning loudly as your hips bucked in his hands. He buried his face into your neck as you cried his name, one of your hands shooting to the back of his head as he groaned into you.

Your chest heaved as he thrust into you a few more times, going deep and slow as he did so, making you jerk and hold onto him tighter every time.

"Good girl..." He breathed, chuckling tiredly as he rested his head against yours, catching his breath as he slid out of you. He held you steady as he set your leg down, supporting you as your legs had gone weak.

After allowing some time for the feeling to return to your legs, he zipped up his jeans and turned towards the door.

You smiled to yourself, closing your eyes and running a hand through your hair as you shook your head at your current situation.

You jumped a little as you felt his hands at your ankles, not expecting him to still be there. You glanced down at him, wondering if he wasn't done with you and asking yourself if you were ready for him if that were the case.

His eyes stayed on your panties in his hands as he helped you into what was left of them, pulling them up your thighs and lightly grazing his fingers back down them as he went to get your jeans from the other side of the room.

You picked up your bra as he turned the fabric right side out, hopping up onto the sink counter, and looping your arms through your bra as he lined your legs up with your jeans.

"You're not what I expected, _Killer_." You commented light heartedly, smirking at him as you hooked your bra. His eyes quickly flicked up to you before focusing back to the fabric in his hands, a small smile on his lips as he pulled your jeans up.

You slid off the counter so he could fully pull them onto you, your breath catching as he kissed your stomach lightly, setting a trail of soft kisses up between your breasts and along your throat as his fingers worked your zipped and button.

You were nearly out of breath as his lips ghosted yours, one of your hands lightly touching his stomach as your neck stretched towards him. His hands rested on your hips as he placed the most delicate kiss you'd ever experienced against your lips.

"See ya around, girly." He chuckled as you moved towards him, before sticking his tongue in your mouth, his lips pushing against yours harshly before pulling back.

He turned to smile at you before unlocking the bathroom door and slipping back out into the bar.

* * *

Skylar practically squealed with delight as she saw you exit the same bathroom shortly after him. The only time she stopped begging you to tell her what happened was when one of the guys approached her with a hungry smile.

You couldn't help but notice how Happy was still eye-fucking you from across the room; only this time he did it with a smirk on his lips, almost daring you to do the same.


End file.
